


【带卡】招魂

by mingziluanqude



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingziluanqude/pseuds/mingziluanqude
Summary: 四战中死掉的带土求六道仙人抹去自己的存在，于是卡卡西不记得宇智波带土了。阴间故事+青春伤痛文学，巨巨巨巨矫情。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 29





	【带卡】招魂

【带卡】招魂

他始终想不明白。

为什么他无法舍下这个男人。

他明明都死透了，连骨灰都洒在始球空间里捡不回来。

该托付的已经嘱托完毕，这个世界已没有他留下的必要。

他甚至在净土和心心念念的琳见上了一面。

可为什么看到那个人的微笑，他还是会感到一阵难过？

零、

[晓]组织的首领，月之眼计划的实施者——宇智波带土现在以这样的形式被记录在册。作为毁灭世界的战犯，他的名字早没有资格留在慰灵碑上。经受生死离别的人们将恨意一刀刀刻进石碑，当复仇对象死去，他们只能以这种方式宣泄心中的怒火。

死者此刻正飘在银发男人身边，默默注视着发生的一切。他本人并没有流露出多少伤感，而这个没什么人看的碑，明明这碑上是连尸骨都找不到的人，就算哪天莫名其妙被雷劈了又有什么关系。曾经的写轮眼英雄早为人所遗忘，死去孩子的功绩不过书上几笔，如果不是他重新出现在战场上，不会有人在乎这上面有他的名字。

可是这个即将上任火影的男人在乎，何止是在乎，还将它奉若神明般供奉了十八年。火影室位处高地，透过窗户，能放眼整个木叶村。远处墓地里，愤怒的人们拿着锤头刻刀破坏慰灵碑，甚至连周围的名字也连带糟了殃。

卡卡西独自于窗边伫立许久，最后垂下眼，重重地拉下了护额。

为什么还要遮住眼睛，明明那只眼已经不存在了！

再也没有东西会拖累你了！

宇智波带土在他身后奋力呼喊。

你是要成为火影的人啊，打起精神来！

别再……别再露出那种表情了。

亡灵状态下的他以手掩面，却挡不住扑面而来的无力感。

六道仙人漂浮于半空，等待将他引至净土。神仙无法理解普通人类的感情，对其状态等闲视之。但或许宇智波带土现在正需要这样的等闲，因为就在刚才他做出了人世间最胆大妄为的决定。

“你该走了。” 仙人陈诉的语调中不见悲喜。

“我想最后拜托您一件事。”

带土直起身，语气漠然。

“让他忘了我。”

一、

奈良鹿丸一大清早就到了火影室，等了三个钟头，才瞄见一抹白毛出现在门口，揉着后脑解释说路上遇到了需要帮助的老奶奶。

您现在可是准六代目火影，对待公事多少带点干劲吧，人生道路究竟有多曲折啊。

卡卡西倒是坦荡荡地认了错，坦荡荡地坐进转椅，开始办公。他对工作还有起码的责任心，执起笔，又快又准地审阅一叠叠文件：关于战后乡村重建的资金筹措计划，批准。砂隐村与木叶建交仪式场地申请，批准。破损房屋修缮与土地开发，找大和去，批准。火影袍以旧换新草案，批准。论口才辫…辩论在军事中的运用……让鸣人练好了字再交上来，驳回。

最后一本是关于四战后全球会议的总结报告，事关国际形式，卡卡西不敢怠慢，靠在椅背上仔细看过去。

合约中每一条都受到过漫长的争执，某些方面他不得不做出让步，一切先从长远计议，比如先送佐助出村游历一段时间，先把村里那两个老骨头掰了，把大蛇丸的科研资料搞到手，推进木叶现代化，以及慰灵碑……提慰灵碑干什么？合约上没有写到慰灵碑。

他把文件翻来覆去地察看，白底黑字，怎么看都正常得很。

“六代目大人，合约有什么问题吗？”

“都说了别这么称呼我，我还不是火影。”

话音未落卡卡西忽然皱起眉，手指划过纸张，逐字念出声。

“在第四次忍界大战中，秽土转生的宇智波斑和鸢召唤出十尾，企图实施[月之眼]计划……这个鸢是……？”

“——就是晓组织的首领鸢，在战场上全程包着白圈面具的男人。一直以来是他假扮成宇智波斑实施尾兽捕捉计划，后来真正的斑出现在战场，这个鸢是谁也不重要了。”鹿丸的说辞中找不出缺陷。

嗯……卡卡西轻点额头，不置可否。

他心中本能地涌起一种怪异感。

不对劲。

不对不对。

敌方战犯这么重要的信息，竟以区区一个代号敷衍过去，还无人对此提出质疑。

这份报告看似正常，实则异常。

除了不明身份外，报告里其它的地方也令他感到疑惑。

而要说异常，无疑要从今天早上算起。扶老奶奶过马路是他日常用的借口，可只有他清楚自己迟到根本不是因为这个原因。

他早早起了床，从木叶东头转到西头，心中怅然若失，冥冥中感觉有什么地方是他必须去的，可他却弄丢了。

卡卡西从椅子上站起身。有些事他需要亲自确认一下。

宇智波带土正在村里闲逛。

准确的说，他现在是个阿飘。还是个只能在人间呆七天的阿飘。

他沿街道慢吞吞地飘，买菜大妈聚在村口闲聊，那谁谁躲在角落抽烟。他尾随过的那条河里新多了钓鱼的孩子们，不再只有孤零零一个人影。

书店的橱窗里摆满亲热天堂的再版。他路过一乐大叔的拉面摊，曾经比琳还矮的小姑娘如今出落得越发好看。

接着他来到路口的甘栗甘，愤愤骂了一声。

他妈的红豆糕居然涨价了……村民想赚钱想疯了吧。

说起钱他就来气。战后一切均百废待兴，火影室的文件堆得和小山一样高，人才物资都缺，穷的一匹。看木叶平常那么烧包，关键时连件御神袍都做不出来。他给卡卡西的手下气到出走，木叶的那些老骗子还不肯给他做件新衣服。

他飘到旁边的裁缝店，想拿起衣架上的羽织比划比划，手臂却从中穿了过去。他只得悻悻缩回手。

六道老爷子的话语犹在耳畔回响。

“你可考虑仔细了？当我抹掉所有关于你的记忆，你与人间的联系将全部断绝，那意味着‘宇智波带土’这个人根本不曾存在过。”

人与人之间的联系吗。他自嘲般笑笑。可是羁绊除了带来痛苦外一无是处，背弃全世界的他早没有资格谈论这种东西了。

他想创造一个没有痛苦的世界，可月之眼计划是假的；他想给琳给卡卡西给忍界带来幸福，结果深深伤害了每个人；他要斩断世间悲剧的因果，却只是给忍界带来沉重伤痛；他最后想让卡卡西冲破桎梏获得自由，结果这个人还是和从前一个垃圾样子。

这一切，在他最终直面现实的时候，如决堤洪水，势不可当。

没有办法啊，现在他唯一能做的事，大概是从源头上把这道痛苦斩断吧。

宇智波带土百无聊赖，原路飘回火影楼下，眼巴巴望着卡卡西下班。

“失去记忆后，净土不收留你，人间没有痕迹，你的魂魄无处可去，在世间游荡七日后将消失干净，彻底不复存在。”

没关系，他作为整个忍界的罪人，没有存在的必要。

“我考虑好了。连结的记忆，抹掉算了。”

真没必要。

他最后飘到卡卡西身边，一路陪他回家。准火影满怀心事，在露过墓地时，脚步稍微顿了顿，望向熟悉的远方。

卡卡西的宿舍还是那般孤单简洁，除了日常必需品外一无所有。床头摆着水门班的相框，上面只有三个人。

二、

第二天卡卡西仅仅晚了一小时出现时，所有人都吃了一惊，漩涡鸣人不平地嚷嚷：“听说佐助回来就只迟到一小时，太狡诈了卡卡西老师！”

都这么说了卡卡西也就懒得再编个理由，旁边的佐助则哼了一声。

樱给鸣人来了一记头锤：“吵死了鸣人，慰灵碑的事我们早知道了，而且为佐助只迟到一小时也是应该的！”

我觉得你们班有问题为什么迟到一小时能用这种赞扬的口吻说出来啊！——by奈良鹿丸。

“慰灵碑？”卡卡西马上抓住了重点，“我经常去看慰灵碑吗？”

这样一问樱反而有些迟疑：“我也是从夕颜前辈那里得知……”

“是慰灵碑。”佐助也发话。

望着鸣人茫然的脸，准六火当机立断，拉着学生便往墓地跑。距离越近，他心中的不安越盛，似乎有什么答案呼之欲出。

面前的景象他们都未意料到。木叶村的文化遗产，知名景点之一，祭奠了无数英雄的慰灵碑，如今竟被人恶意损毁，连上面英雄的名字都被划得无法辨认。

旗木卡卡西是场上最惊讶的一个，作为火影的接班人，他势必要查清此事。一分钟后命令下达到所有暗部手中，要求弄清原委，速速将元凶捉拿归案。

但卡卡西依旧很头痛，引起头痛的线索却断了。

全场人望着这位一直以来都以理智闻名，现在却做出种种费解之事的准火影。佐助带头问出了每人最想询问的话：“你预先知道慰灵碑会被毁？”

“我也没有预料到……”大脑一片混乱，卡卡西扶住额头，反问了一个完全无关的问题：“你的千鸟只能靠写轮眼看清吗？”

“诶？？！”众人发出惊呼，又被佐助清冷的嗓音打断。

“对。我的属性是雷，又是开了眼的宇智波族人，这是你教我千鸟的两个理由。”

“但是我……”卡卡西不由自主地抚上左眼那道伤疤。

“老师不要多想，四战时得到六道之力的鸣人治好了您的左眼，不信您问鸣人。”樱不愧是班上最聪慧的学生，马上猜出卡卡西的后半句话。

“嗯嗯，当时我们四个都在场的说！”

“那之前呢，在鸣人修复我的左眼之前，那时这道疤下应该还安着另外一只眼睛，而那只眼……”

“你想说写轮眼。”佐助再次说出了令全场震惊的话语，现今只有他和卡卡西两个人理解话里的内容。

卡卡西皱起眉，这个推测几乎称得上狂妄。

“你想证明什么？灭族之夜偷来了写轮眼吗？”提起往事佐助的语气也冷了几分。“我从未听说写轮眼能够被外族运用自如，即便是团藏。”

他刻意加重那个名字，也决不愿自己老师和团藏那种人相提并论。

先验主义都是狗屁！你们全瞎了才没看见卡卡西把写轮眼用的多好！一直在旁听的宇智波带土忍不住跺脚，可在场的人看不见他，当然也就听不到他的吐槽。

“不，我只是好奇。”这么说着卡卡西的脸上却看不出半点疑惑消除的样子。他头疼欲裂，自己好像忘记了什么东西，一件非常非常重要的东西。

正是因为朝夕相处过，才重要，仿佛失去了就不能呼吸。

“如果没有写轮眼，我又怎么会开发出千鸟和雷切？”

“您用的是紫电啊！”樱连忙解释，她和队友互相交换视线，觉得老师今天有点傻。

“就是靠这招从敌人，从晓手中保护了木叶的同伴，您早就是木叶的英雄了，不信您再问鸣人。”

鸣人早已把头点的如同捣蒜：“还有那一句‘无视同伴的人是废物中的废物’，我们一直记着的说！”

“你再重复一遍？”卡卡西忽然猛地扶住他的肩膀。老师这副茫然无措的样子令三名学生感到陌生，于是鸣人犹豫着复读了一遍。

“呃……‘无视同伴的人是废物中的废物’，你见面第一课就告诉我们了。”

樱和佐助面面相觑，又盯着他，一同点了点头。

卡卡西好不容易才把起了疑心的学生打发走，三名学生离开时，注意力已经从掀面罩这种s级任务转移到他的脑袋，都盯着他的头，想打开看看他们老师的脑子里是否出了毛病。

断碑残垣中得不出什么有用的信息，卡卡西买了一束花，顺道先去看望了故友。

木叶的公墓很安静，野原琳的墓前只有他一人，以及背后跟着的一只鬼。此时若有台能拍摄到鬼魂的相机，便能够把两个人并肩而立的影像记录下来。

时隔多年，水门班三人再次聚头，却一个已经长眠地下，一个将要魂飞魄散，只有一个尚在人间。

在这独处时刻，处女座爱操心的特质便显露无遗，卡卡西站在墓前，止不住开始唠叨阳间的所见所闻。他即将同水门老师一样上任火影，只可惜四代和六代的担任仪式，琳和……琳都没有看到。

“现在我当了老师，又快成为火影，也更能理解水门老师当年的处境了。”

“你记得吗，我们三个一起出任务的那些日子，师母还说要带我们去庙会上看烟花……”

卡卡西低下头，语气越发低沉。

“琳……”

日薄西山，阳光从脚边流淌而过。墓碑旁的竹筒里，百合花湿润。

宇智波带土静静听他诉说。卡卡西说的话，他生前在慰灵碑也听到过多次，只是没想到两者间语气的差异竟如此巨大。

他有些难过，即使求了六道仙人，也还是有他做不到的事情。

他没法抹去琳撞上卡卡西千鸟这一事实。

三、

从商业街往西走一公里，人迹稀少之地，为木叶黑市，其间逼仄昏暗，最是藏龙卧虎的去处。宇智波带土飘于门外，眼看卡卡西踏进巷深处一间草屋。

屋子里黑极了，招魂幡悠悠飘荡，柱身漆为朱红，帐子却是乌黑的。准火影来这种鬼气森森的地方，卡卡西也不嫌晦气。

传言此地住着一名巫师，身怀各式古老秘法，老人尤其以降灵术闻名。

所谓降灵，指把死者灵魂短暂地招回阳间，附身于施术者本人身上，借生者肉体替魂魄说话。据说不少求访的人都听到了死去的亲友的声音，也有人压根不信这些，觉得是江湖郎中行骗的玩意。

带土听说后震惊了好一会。敢情这是得现场辟谣，他的灵魂本体就呆在这呢。不过万一自己真被招进老人的身体里，他又该作如何语？

他可是把人世间的记忆都抹除了，见到卡卡西还能说什么，卡卡西能认出他吗。

干脆把他骂一通，反正他也不记得我。带土想想又算了。对玄学巫术还是要保持敬畏，即便他现在是一只鬼。

他靠于外墙，听见屋内的对话。

“客人是想求降灵的法事？”一道苍老的声音响起，“请问想招回哪一位的生魂？”

“嗯……我不知道他的名字。”

“如果遗忘了名字，死者身前之物也可以代替。”

“……我也没有他的物品，甚至连是不是存在这么一个人都无从知晓。”

“那……请您描述死者的特点，经历，等等等，或许能为您稍作尝试。”

卡卡西沉吟许久，最后无奈地摇了摇头。

“我不记得任何有关他的事情了。”

……

好吧，始作俑者宇智波带土不情愿地承认，听到这句话他有一丢丢的不爽。一丢丢。

他们在草屋里又谈了许多其它的东西。等了好久卡卡西才走出屋子，看他的脸色，应该没得到什么有用的信息。可奇怪的是这个人似乎仍有打算，出来后没有回宿舍或者火影室，而是径直去了居酒屋。

他在酒屋角落找到了差不多退休的五代目。纲手板脸听完银发青年的叙述，当听到对方打算独自出行时把酒瓶往桌上重重一搁，上身前倾瞪着青年。

卡卡西脸上依旧带着温和的笑意，似乎压根没有注意到女人施加的威压。

“你一个人去？”

“就我一个人。”

“得让暗部跟着。”

“我足以自保。”

“可你马上就要当火影了。”

“担任火影后很难有这种机会了吧。”卡卡西耸了耸肩。纲手又问他需不需要送行，要不要回去花时间打点行装，这个人都不动声色地拒绝了。

他一身落拓，此刻便可上路。

纲手落回座位，叹了口气，“真是拗不过你……你走吧，但我只够给三天时间。三天后御神袍做好，那时你就是木叶第六代火影，可不能像现在这样任性了。”

卡卡西起身道谢。在纲手摆手让他快走时，男人停在门口，犹豫着开口询问：

“纲手大人，当年水门老师……真的只带了我和琳两名学生吗？”

“身为当事人的你竟然对这个抱有疑问？”纲手有些吃惊，还是礼节性回答了这个三岁小孩都知道的问题：“三战不比平时，水门也是被当作火影的接班人培养的，你和野原琳是那届最杰出的两个孩子，水门也只有空带你们两个实力足够的部下。”

四、

说卡卡西这个人不是故意的他都不信，从木叶到土之国，来回三天时间，正好卡在他离开人世的时刻。而且带土不明白他为何偏偏要去土之国，这个人当真什么都不记得了吗？若不是相信六道仙人的业务能力他几乎要找人退货了。

但也有可取处，比如现在踏上的旅途，就只有他们两个人。

时光最是无情，对他们俩来说却如此难人可贵。

他陪在银发男人身边，穿过四人曾经走过的草场，蓝到没有边际的高天，鲜亮的黄色花田中花瓣飞扬。十八年过去，曾经的战场变为民众的集市，和三战时兵荒马乱的景象大不相同。卡卡西向本地人打听，才知正赶上土之国一年一度的盛会。行程不算赶，于是他稍微耽搁一会，穿行于熙攘人群中。

宇智波带土有幸见到了发小最真实的一面：一米八个头的男人蹲到和摆摊婆婆一样的高度，大声跟对方议价；货比三家立志买到性价比最高的物什，花钱比用查克拉还要精打细算，一边讨价还价一边忍受旁边理发师傅的目光。而且卡卡西时不时要回个头，总感觉背后毛毛的。

宇智波带土趁他在书摊挑书的空当到周围看了看，在化妆品摊前一番流连，顺着柜台里摆放的色号一个个品鉴。他记起口袋里还留着一瓶指甲油，从阿飞时代开始使用，一直是他最心水的一款，遂掏出来给灵魂体的手指补妆，忽而又灵机一动，对准了橱窗对面的男人，用指甲油仔细在玻璃给男人描边。他在那坨银毛上方画了两只兔子耳朵，后退几步欣赏自己的杰作，不自禁在一旁添了个小红心。

灵魂次元下这些痕迹极快地散去了。带土穿透墙壁，来到卡卡西肩膀上方探个头，发现这个男人正在众目睽睽下的闹市区、、、面不改色地……看黄书…………

？？？能不能正经一点？六代目大人？

可接下来，令他担忧的一幕发生了。他看见男人走进甜品店，对着菜单犹豫再三，最后凭本能点了五份甜品。

最清淡的芋圆豆花，牛奶布丁，三色丸子，草莓蛋糕，以及腻到发昏的红豆糕。

不记得之前听谁说过，嗜甜之人大抵命中缺爱。他对这种话向来不屑一顾。

带土跟紧卡卡西，看他提着甜品离开人群，独自爬上了最高的山丘。天已入夜，山坡上没有人烟，没有火光。天的黑影罩在男人身上，黑暗里坐着一人一鬼，周围蚊虫飞舞鸣叫。

他是当真不爱吃甜食，给自己买的豆花一口没动，其余四件稍微吃了几口。等把红豆糕递到嘴边，男人忽然呆住了。他维持着端送的姿势，甜腻的香气萦绕齿间，始终咬不下去。

宇智波带土心如刀绞。

他无法说明白这是为什么，就像这个男人明明什么都记不得了，还是会生理反应似的买下他最爱吃的甜品，甚至连加多少糖分都估计得清清楚楚。

这太不合常理了。他仿佛深陷纷乱的漩涡，中心的黑洞吸引数不清的信息汇入，而真相就藏于那片洪流中央。

令人恐惧的，难以承担的真相。

带土张大了眼睛，他和男人并排坐着，却忽然不敢侧头看他的脸庞。

这时刻空中放起了烟花，硕大无朋的焰火绽放夜空，散为万千璀璨星辰，瀑布般流淌而下，照亮了男人长长的背影。他们的脸上一片光明。

影子孑然一身。

他忽然想起这个场景他曾经梦见过的。在他们出发去神无毗桥，在村口和师母拉过勾的誓言中。

而对他一向冷嘲热讽的卡卡西，忽然很认真地问他，任务完成后去不去木叶的后山上看烟花。

那时他是怎么回答的呢，好像是开出了三块红豆糕的价格才愿意接受邀请。于是他们又打了一架。

可那次任务里他却再没有回来。

星火越升越高，越升越高，直至顶端，只听“砰”地一巨响，满目的火树银花纷纷扬扬。

烟火闪彻天空的那一瞬间，带土猛然懂了，自己为何无法舍下这个男人。

而卡卡西对慰灵碑的语气为何不同。

他惊愕到猛站起身，几乎要对着天空大喊以抒发满怀的情感。

卡卡西，卡卡西！

你把心思藏了多少年？

我瞒了自己多少年？

情绪强烈如凶兽，狂暴奔突又无可奈何。

可懂得以后，只剩下再也无法挽回的怅然。

无数彗尾扫过漆黑的夜空，朝向地面坠毁。天空中没有云层和星星，于是天又重归于原先寂寞的模样。

有些东西终究要错过，徒留不能破土而出的情愫，深埋在心的爱意早烂死在根里了。

爱这种东西。

他咬紧牙关，迸得酸楚。

爱这么苦涩的东西。和甜搭不上半点边。

怎配与甜食相提并论。

五、

土之国境内的竹林依旧苍翠茂密，连年更替的植物掩盖了一切人迹，带土悬在半空，看地上那人漫无目的似的寻找，一点点调整行进方向。

他知道他想去哪里，这片地区他很熟悉，算得上白绝的大本营。

他在找“宇智波带土”的坟墓。

这句话并不准确，男人已经不记得他了，而他虽然以灵魂状态暂存人世，口中的男孩也早死在了十三岁的时候。

反倒是现在这个男人的状态很不对劲。

卡卡西当然找不到他们曾经争吵的地点，可他冥冥中仿佛受到了影响，仔土的垃圾理论像木楔钉进他的心脏，如今凶器拔出，伤口处仍泊泊地涌出血液。

他有些晕眩，扶住了一边的树干，即便戴着面罩也能看出男人的呼吸正不断加快，拼命攫取似乎消失的空气。

离目标地越近，他的呼吸也越发急促。宇智波带土每每觉得这个人快要倒下去的时候，他却总能克制住身体的异常，全未注意似的继续赶路。

带土不清楚这个人有没有恢复记忆，又究竟恢复了多少，但看他终于抵达布满落石的洞穴，找到一处不起眼的土丘，十指作铲朝下挖掘。

等看到土里挖出的物件，带土心下才了然。

是白牙刃的断口。

带土有些讶异，他之前单知道白牙断了，却没料到是在这个地方崩断的，离卡卡西移植眼睛还不到半天。那个天才就这般干净地抛弃了祖上的刀法，拿着本不属于他的眼睛打出写轮眼卡卡西的名号。

卡卡西掏出一个布包，把折叠的布料展开，露出剩下半截短刀。

接下来的举动令带土匪夷所思。卡卡西将两截断刀拼接在一起，端正摆放在垫布上，然后迅速结出五个印，双手交叠盖在断口处。霎时间，从手心中亮起微微白光，笼罩了刀刃。

待光芒散尽，白牙竟被修复得完整如初。对光审视，刃口锋利若新发于硎。

从那位老人手中学来的修复忍术吗？宇智波带土同男人一道打量短刀，啧啧称奇。

时隔多年白牙刀重现江湖，向着世人展现它凌冽的寒光。这样也好，他不再是那个被写轮眼束缚手脚的卡卡西，就该是继承朔茂衣钵的天才忍者。

想到这还是有点酸涩。宇智波带土不禁苦笑，此时距离他消失仅仅只剩一天时间了。

他伸手想给男人一个祝贺的拥抱，手臂却从身体中间穿透过去。神威这个技能，是他逃避事实的一剂良药，在他终于知晓心里的真实时，却连这个人也无法抱住了。

六、

还没到村口，便有数十名暗部围了上来。这般待遇无疑已是将卡卡西看作木叶的火影，部下们抱着一大堆拖欠的文件，一边跟随他的步伐一边向他报告村内情况。

“届时风影将亲自来访，其它三国也会派遣代表，还有这份文件里提到的各项准备，请您过目。”

明天，明天就是他的火影就任仪式。

带土虚虚揉弄那团银毛。

抱歉我无缘出席啦。

“准备事项？没什么需要准备的。”卡卡西拍了拍大和的肩膀，“你和鹿丸安排就够了，我会提前到场。”

“再确认一下会比较稳当吧。”

“嘛~，你办事，我永远放心。”卡卡西显然有其他事情要办，敷衍地挥挥手，“我向纲手大人请的假还没休完，明早再来找我吧。”

说完“嘭”的一声，男人的身影消散于一团白雾中。

调戏下属，真恶劣啊六代目大人……

带土跟上他的行踪，来到木叶的公墓。

旅行终点又回到了这块慰灵碑，卡卡西你是不是有恋物癖？

男人自然听不到他的揶揄。他站在墓碑前，从背包里翻出刚买的红豆糕，供在碑前。

带土皱起了眉，而卡卡西接下来的发言，更加令他震惊不已。

“你在的吧。”

他开口说道，用下定结论的口吻。

他在对着谁说话？

带土讶然，五指指甲狠狠地嵌进了手心。

卡卡西没有管面前惊讶的鬼魂，对空气继续说着未说完的话：

“虽然我似乎…失去了关于你的记忆……”

“可我有一种熟悉的感觉……仿佛你就在我身边。”

“如果连你也不存在，又是什么支撑我走到了今天？”

他说得犹犹豫豫，每一句话都斟酌再三，一遍遍确认话语中“你”这个人的存在。而宇智波带土更是瞪大了眼睛。

他猜出来了，他居然光靠直觉就猜到了。

宇智波带土浑身激动得颤抖，一种陌生，凄凉又忧伤的感觉揪住了他的心。

“‘无视同伴的人是废物中的废物’这句话一定是你教给我的……毕竟我原来可不是这般脾气呢。”

说到这卡卡西不禁莞尔一笑，那语气就像在和最亲密的人聊天。

他的面前空无一人，只有那块被划得破破烂烂的石碑。可这个人还是自顾自地说下去。

“明天我就要当火影了。”

“你也在祝福我吗？你在看着我吗？”

我在呀。

笨卡卡。

宇智波带土在心中默默回应。

他的身体渐渐变得虚幻，时间快到了，于是他只好用一种无可奈何的温柔眼神望着男人。他正漂浮在卡卡西的面前，距离不过一尺，却不可见不可触，宛若天堑相隔。

卡卡西闭上眼，抚上左眼的那道疤痕。

“这里面…装过你的眼睛吧……”

“靠这只眼，靠你说过的话，似乎我就能看清未来。”

总有些东西像伤疤一样，发生了便不能抹煞，否则人该去如何凭吊。那些羁绊似刀疤镌刻在骨头上，渗入骨髓。

卡卡西说的每一句话，都令他的心一阵颤抖——如果灵魂体还有心这种器官的话。

而男人的倾诉犹未停歇。他闭眼结出五个印，向前探出了手，手指于半空缓缓贴上残败的石碑，准确无误的摸到那上面的凹痕。

很多习惯，很多本能，即使记忆消失也无法更改。它们融进骨血，如血液环绕着身躯，多年生长早成为了身体的一部分。

卡卡西闭着眼，凭借身体里的印象抚过一个个凹槽。他无比无比熟悉那道姓名的方位，指尖停留其上，不爽分毫。

手心白光闪烁。

没人会不在乎被忘记。那一瞬间宇智波带土意识到他竟是期待着的。

他的心中，忽然涌起一阵无可言喻的悲哀。

笨卡卡，笨死了。

用这种方法怎么可能找到我。

在卡卡西的手掌下，浮现出一个名字，而那个名字他们都认识，那是三战伊始便战死在沙场上的，一位同期的名字。

七、

六道仙人诚不我欺，把他的名字也从慰灵碑上彻底抹掉了，他是不是应该给商家一个好评？

时间不断流驶，在徐徐到来的第二天中，他的身体不可遏止地显露出消失的征兆。

宇智波带土的目光至始至终没有离开卡卡西，他的目的已经达到，虽然结局不尽如人意，这个笨蛋不知道怎么回事预感到了他的存在，但卡卡西毕竟还是没有想起他。

而对方修复了白牙刀，忘记了他和他那只带来伤痛的眼睛，大概也会迎来一个崭新的人生吧。

带土在心中不断安慰自己，离开的时候还能这样看着卡卡西，还有他在面前替自己送行，人生如此这般，也就足够了。

他感觉魂魄被缓慢地抽离，生命尽头的空无在眼前延展，而他将了无痕迹地消失，从此不会再在任何人的心底留有回忆。

自己好像还应该发表什么临终感言，可是他说话卡卡西一句都听不到，会不会太矫情了。

带土嘴唇嗫嚅，打算最后一遍唤他的名字。

“卡卡……”

破裂的手心中猝然闯入一团热度，那只带着体温的手真的触摸到了他。

在他们之间，是绚烂一片电光，中间夹带着千鸟哀鸣。卡卡西的手臂上覆盖雷电查克拉，雷切的蓝光照亮了他们周身。

带土曾经靠查克拉还魂到阳间见他一面，如今他便以同样的方式触碰到带土的生魂。他虽然什么也看不见，却从手指上切实感受到了灵体的存在。

而这个叫不出名字的人，现在正紧紧回握他的手。

“是你吗？……是你一直陪在我身边吗？”

他的语调颤抖如同裂帛，激动中满满的不可置信。

是我，笨卡卡。

宇智波带土轻声说出着对方不可能听到的话语，于是他用力捏了捏卡卡西的手。

我就要走啦。

仿佛为印证这句话，他虚虚握着的手掌忽然开始破损，细小的碎片穿过耀眼电光，跌落在男人的掌心。

卡卡西连忙抓紧他，又猛然松开。他的魂魄就像裂开的玻璃，一用力就碎了。

他只好拼命伸手去接，把带土的碎片捧在手里。这没有用，因为它们继续破裂，越碎越细，在空中飘散成为灰烬。

他朝前伸直了手，对着空无一人的慰灵碑发出呼喊。

“等一等！”

“等一等啊！”

冷汗层层淌下，散漫的五官此刻拧得紧紧的，卡卡西向前膝行——他快抓不住带土了。

他想叫他等一等，他们相处的时间这么短，还不到几分钟。

他还想和他说说话，把心里头那些虚幻的本能的情感一股脑全说出来。

他想让他留在他身边，可是他哪里找得到理由留下他？

他甚至还不知道他的名字！

“至少告诉我你的名字！”

带土从来没见过卡卡西这么失态的模样。当他们相处的记忆，纠葛的人生统统被划去的时候，当他们之间什么也不记得，什么也不亏欠，仅仅只是旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土面对面的时候，这个从不肯向命运低头的男人，露出了最脆弱的一面。

他明白此刻若不争取什么，以后就再也没有机会了。

他们真是天底下最没用的两个笨蛋。一个情深，一个慧极。带土的目光中满是悲凉，一种前所未有的感受兼带无限的哀伤，啮蚀着他的心。

他是想让他自由的啊。

可这个人怎么这么笨，笨死了，硬要在地上画个圆圈，走进去为自己建一座囚牢。

带土捧起那只电光缠绕的手，一根一根把屈起的手指掰开，然后用自己残破的手指，在掌心写起了字。

……

……

……

耳边有人在说话，声音细细的，刻意压低了音量。

卡卡西睁开眼，映入眼中的是红黄黑三色头毛。

小樱长松口气：“卡卡西老师你总算醒了，纲手大人差点就要杀过来，我们都打算让鸣人用变身术替你出席仪式了。”

“唔……”他按住额头，还有些神情恍惚。“快到接任仪式了吗……你们应该早点告诉我一声。”

“我们刚到。”佐助随意扯个谎，把他们等到天亮的事掩盖过去。

“慰灵碑被修好了！”鸣人兴冲冲凑上前，好奇地询问，“发生了什么？卡卡西老师，你找到那个人了吗！”

看来这几天七班也注意到他的异常，私底下对他找寻的东西猜了好久。

卡卡西仔细搜刮脑中的信息。他的胸口传来锥心剜骨的疼痛，仿佛开洞漏风，有一块东西被从那里挖去，从此再也找不回来。

他弯起眼角，轻轻笑了笑。

“我不记得了。”

“不记得了？！”学生们发出惊叫。

“嘛，不说这个，赶快去参加仪式吧。”说着他站起身，掸去膝盖上的灰，又注意到地上摆着的红豆糕，伸手把它捡拾起来。

“要试着尝上一口吗？”

“这是供品吧。”

“没关系的，‘他’也很高兴能用上这份供品。”

鸣人掰下一小块，放入嘴里品尝，马上皱起了眉。

“好咸……”

“啊嘞？”

卡卡西感到疑惑，于是自己也夹起一块。

“……是咸的。”

尾、

弥留之际，宇智波带土展平了男人的手心。

他伸出食指，一笔一划地在掌心书写。

这就是所有他想说的话了，此时此刻他心中最为强烈的感情。

愛

灵体已经残破不堪，也许下一秒就要消失于人间。满目凄凉，在掌心中移动的手指又激动又匆促。

し

叫他好好当个火影吗？

叫他了无牵挂的活下去吗？

要求他用白牙重整旗木家的名号吗？

て

他的手指猛地断了一大截，灰烬飘飘荡荡，他用身体一切能书写的部分，用血肉用骨头书写。每写下一笔都想放声哭泣，眼泪顺脸颊滚落而下，滴在冰凉的红豆糕上。

る

他最终完成了最后一笔，心里头满溢的话语，一切的回忆和一切的遗憾，都随着灵魂崩塌。

但在这灵魂散尽前的最后一秒，他听见卡卡西已代替他读了出来。

“我爱你。”

完

\---------------------------

*写完发现有个bug，灵魂状态的阿土，眼泪不会影响到红豆糕。此处未改，权当灰姑娘的水晶鞋吧。（什么烂比喻）

*手上附查克拉触摸是因为基友吐槽：端雷切照明聊天有卖火柴的小女孩那味了，擦亮火柴才梦的见喜欢的男生什么的。（？）

*阿土碎在老卡手里的场景可以参考究极风暴4，不知道怎么在ao3上贴图，大概是这里：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1yJ411R7HS?t=1181&p=18，17：00左右。


End file.
